bella of the volturi
by dark-lords-protege
Summary: I tried to scream as I was pushed by some invisible force out the window when all the sudden I was floating and everyone was staring at me so I went to the safest place here Caius's arms


I don't own any characters but the new ones… all credit goes to Stephanie Meyer (I think I spelled her name wrong) twilight is all hers…all I own is this cookie. (Yum)

Chapter 1 amore mio

_-Flash Back-_

_Bella's view _

_I have to think of something to tell Charlie, I can just leave without an excuse…_

_Edward sighed Bella when I say we I mean just me and my family._

_What! You can't leave me her I love you Edward, I started to cry at that point how foolish of me._

_But I don't love you Bella, you fascinated me, I used you but now we must leave Carlisle is trying to pass for ten years older than what he looks_.

Just promise me one thing; you won't do any reckless for Charlie's sake?

-_End of flashback-_

I laughed

What is funny amore mio? Caius asked. (Caius is my soul mate)

I was just rembering when Edward told me he was leaving a how sad I was.

I'm glad he left now I can have you all to myself he said stealing a kiss

*knock knock*

Come in Jane said Caius.

Sorry to disturb you master and mistress but master Aro request you presence in his office.

Thank you Jane I replied do tell my father we will be the momentarily

Yes mistress

Bella, Jane please call me Bella… (They all know I hate mistress this is why the call me that.)

ARO VIEW

Hello Bella and Caius how are you?

Fine daddy thanks for asking, are we discussing my change?

We are daughter, when would you like to be changed and by whom may I ask?

I would love to be changed as soon as possible, so would tonight be too unfair and I would like for Caius my love to change me she asked hopefully.

That's perfect what do you say Caius and Marcus? (Marcus was more her protector)

I would love to do the honor of changing you my beautiful said a happy Caius

Tonight is perfect I will tell the elite guard of a newborn

Of course Marcus go now and prepare them…

?'s view

Oh no, a newborn I hate those! I will just have to go to guard her an destroy her during her change...Then run off with my beautiful Jane

-Caius view-

I was beyond happy my Isabella wanted me to change her…

Well my lady Isabella I stated failing miserably at hiding my happiness we need to go to the kitchen and fetch the human her last meal…

_During her change I bet my sister Athenodora would love to shop for her with Jane and Heidi..._

-Bella's pov-

My last meal was my favorite Italian styled spaghetti and for desert I had a strawberry spit ice-cream with whipping and melted chocolate oozing down the side. Caius then carried me to our chambers and kissed me with such fierceness I never wanted to let go. He said he loved me more than any a sunk his teeth into my neck.

The pain was the worst imaginable like being in a furnace I wanted to scream but I knew it did little to help and every scream would only make it worse for daddy, Marcus, and my Caius. The flames were ripping my body apart. The only thing that keep me from screaming was counting Caius's breathe. I heard cars from the highway and… wait the highway! I guess my hearing has improved. AHHHHH I keep in that screech in the pain just engulfed my heart

Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump

Thump, Thump, Thump

Thump, Thump

Thump

?'s pov

Damn it all I almost got through if only Victoria could have gotten her army much more noticeable that creature would be dead.

Caius pov

Her heart was galloping to its last beat. Then it just stopped and my Isabella was most magnificent. Aro, Marcus, Athenodora, Felix, Sulpica, Demetri, Jane and Alec had gathered in the room. Isabella's room was above the town and the head of her bed was against the window but it still surprised us when she jumped/fell? Out of her bed and too the ground that was five stories down.

Noooooo! I screamed along with my family and guards. I was the first to reach were her body should be but she wasn't there!

Where is she! Everybody screeched it was loud enough to give me a headache.

Look Jane said and there was my Isabella floating in the air with her blue hair in the air sprawled all around her face and her eyes were the oddest a white and blue color fogged her eyes as she floated down with her arms out like she was holding onto something. Aro had the most awed face at my Isabella everyone did in fact. When she touched the ground her long blue hair turned black and curled to her middle black and her eyes the sexiest purple ever known to man. Then she ran an kissed me with such force I lost my head

Isabella pov

I tried to scream as I was pushed by some invisible force out the window when all the sudden I was floating and everyone was staring at me so I went to the safest place here Caius's arms

Aro pov

Amazing …

Jane's pov

I can't believe she has such control over her powers and thirst

Aro pov

Isabella?

Yes? She replied at ease

Are you not thirsty?

No, not at all

Jane call Elezear

He will be here in two hours.

When Isabella turned around nobody was prepared for what we seen we all gasped.

What! She yelled and her hair suddenly turned red and she screamed what is wrong with me!

Isabella dear nothing is wrong your hair is changing color and eyes are as well

Aha! We shall hold a ball for Isabella becoming a Volturi.

Isabella pov

A ball which all the covens are invited to!

Yes said Caius… I saw only red

I let loose the loudest scream I had.

Isabella I heard what is wrong? Are you hurt? These questions shot out everywhere.

No no!

They can come I won't allow it.

Who Isabella?

The Cullens I spat as if it was a curse.

My dearest Isabella they have to come.

I don't see why they need to I spat

They are our friends and the Denali coven will tell them if they are not invited.

If they come don't be sure they will leave I thought

3 months later Carlisle pov

Dear Cullens you are here invited to the ball of a new Volturi member taking place in three days. This ball is in honor of are new queen of the Volturi and new elite guard queen she is Caius's mate and will be treated with the same respect you give us. If we find other wise u will be killed at the merciless hands of Isabella Marie Volturi

Sincerely: aro, Caius, Marcus, Isabella, Athenodora, and Sulpica.

I finished reading and I didn't need Edwards's power to know what everyone was thinking, is this our Isabella? It couldn't be are Isabella died two years ago we fleeing to see the Volturi Alice seen it herself.

_Day of the ball_

Isabella's pov

I can't believe I didn't like Jane and Heidi at first they are amazing. As we got ready for the ball. I let Jane do my hair and Heidi get my outfit they were beautiful my dress was blood red with a black lace lining and a black rose on my v-neck line it fit like a glove when I was done I looked like true royalty I was wearing 6 in stilettos that were black and my brand new Volturi crest. Aro thought it would be awesome if I walked in the ball room using my powers to carry me down the stairs. We practiced and it was awesome. As Aro introduced me as Isabella Marie swan Volturi I heard the Cullen's gasped. I floated down the stairs (we found out I feed off emotions from others and that my power is to copy and paste the powers of whoever I touch and my hair changes to my mood) when the ball started I danced with my Caius he lead me into a huge twirl and when he caught me I kissed him, I heard a gasp and a male growl so I looked up and seen Edward my hair went red instantly and I flipped out, the covens started to advance but Edward took out one thing that could hurt a vampire. Everyone stopped when Edward said if we don't leave he will kill me, then he shoved into my mouth a vile of wolf blood the only thing I remember while Edward carried me through the window was a heart broken growl and Caius swearing to seek revenge then the thud of a ring…

Edwards's pov

I can't believe that worked and I even got a kiss out of it so simple all I did was do what I did best threaten then stick the bottle in her mouth…to easy... I knew exactly what I would for she is a newborn and could kill me, hopefully they can settle for her I knew they have always wanted to see their kind fight a vampire, let's hope this works.

Caius's pov

I had my ring ready a lead her into a twirl but she was grabbed by Edward Cullen and she kissed him, my heart broke and the ring clattered to the ground. She turned around and seen Edward and growled, she thought It was me.

Noooo my soul mate, my love and life, my fiancé as of tonight gone! His family will pay even Carlisle I will do it myself If I must but they will pay Edward too!

Guards! Grab the Cullen show no mercy!

What! All of the Cullen's screamed…hopefully they would fight because then they would be executed, all of them.

Don't fight, Caius wants us to, so we can be executed for Edwards's actions the pixie yelled.

There was no sound immediately after.

Felix's pov

Grab the Cullens? Oh well I hope they put up a fight.

Don't fight, Caius wants us to so we can be executed for Edwards action the beautiful pixie yelled wait did I say beautiful?

There was no more movement only Aro growling loudly at Caius and us guards. Wait why was Aro growling at all of us for? Everything is screwed up!

Aro pov

Why the heck did I just grow at Caius and the guard for grabbing my Esme?

Did I just say MY Esme? I must speak with Marcus…

Marcus pov

Dear lord every ones bond has gone haywire

Aro is mated to Esme

Felix is mated to Alice

Jasper is mate to Jane

Rosalie is mated to Alec

Emmet is mated to Thaila

Carlisle is mated to Samara

Everyone else's bond is the same I wonder what has caused this

Well my dear friends I'm sure by now you have all felt a change of what you felt of you mate is no longer there. There were mummers all across the room.

SILENCE! I never liked my loud voice but it came in handy. Everybody flinched even Aro and Caius

Well here is the new mating system when I call your name go to your mate this isn't force but it will happen anyway so I would go with it.

Aro you are mated to Esme, I heard a growl then a sob Esme hugged Carlisle then went over to Aro.

Felix your mate is Alice, again I heard a growl but Alice went calm down jazz then stood next to Felix

Jasper you are mated to…dare I say it Jane, this time both of them growled at each other then looked into each other's eyes and jasper quickly said my apologies mama then Jane started to stutter I..I...no I'm sorry jazzy.

Rosalie you and Demetri, everything was silent until Rosalie ran over and hugged Demetri.

Emmet you and Thaila, aro growled in outrage you except me to believe my darling daughter would be mated to him? Come look if you like Aro, when he did he just gasped and hung his head low.

And last but not least Carlisle your mate is not here at the moment but I'm sure our dear sister will be her momentarily, gasps echoed around the room until Samara stepped into the room I am paged my brother dear?

Yes dear it looks like Carlisle here is your mate, when she looked at Carlisle the both started to laugh then Samara stepped up to Carlisle and kissed him right there and everyone heard the heartbroken whimper that caused aro to turn around and kiss Esme that started the kissing fest.

Marcus pov

Ever since those children of the moon killed my Didmye I have been lonely and this love fest isn't helping…

Caius pov

The future queen of the Volturi is kidnapped and there here kissing away

Enough I screamed and they all pulled away. Isabella is missing pull a whole world wide search until we find her, now!

Felix you go see the Denali coven and have them help you. Alice you go with him.

Jasper and Jane you go search here than around this continent.

Rosalie and demetri you search South America.

Emmet, Thaila, Carlisle, search Romanian covens area.

Rest of the guard search your designated areas.

And if you find Isabella don't try and get her, report back so we can all go.

Isabella pov

Everything was all fuzzy and I was tied down to something and I couldn't even break it with my newborn strength but it smelt horrible…

Come out come out from were ever you are little vampire, something knows I'm here, the smell, a WOLF!

The next thing I know I'm being carried away by the wolf…

Bane pov

That vampire kid is doing well on his deeds… I love to have vampire fight my minions, oh did I mention I'm the pack leader of the children of the moon? In return for his peace he will bring me three queens one from each ruler. The first one was gave to me during the battle the Romanian coven and Volturi had Edward snuck right in and took the precious… what was her name, oh yes Didmye. Now all that is left is Sulpica, Aro's wife

Isabella pov

When I woke up I immediately smelled a wolf and…another vampire? That is when I noticed I was in a cage. Bane (at least that is what those other wolfs called him) shoved a girl in my cage she was beautiful but beaten up.

She turned and hissed saying who are you then she lunged. Then she stopped immediately screaming at me "what are you doing stop, let me kill you!''

Who are you? Me who am I? Who am I? I'm… but she didn't finish because her Volturi crest fell out and she scrambled to put it back in her shirt…OMG Didmye! Yes she hissed and spat venom at me and who are you and how do you know me.

Well Marcus talks about you all the time.

She must have misinterpreted it because she lunged for me throat before I could react and started screaming "you can't have him he is my mate mine not yours mine". Whoa there horsey I'm not mated to Marcus. But Caius wouldn't be happy if he knew you lunged for my throat!

Oh my lord you're mated to Caius she practically screeched? Yes my name is Princess Isabella Marie Volturi.

Didmye pov

You're my sister? Yes she said

What are your powers?

I have all the powers because I can paste and copy peoples powers when I touch them and my hair changes color from red to blue to black and pink for my moods and my eyes change color to my diet but sometimes it randomly switches colors to abnormal colors.

Bane pov

Enough! I screamed at the two women and they jumped, they didn't hear me how funny…

You two will be fighting my younger wolfs then my more experienced wolves on the full moon, tonight is your first fight Isabella, didmye has fought before.

Isabella's pov

Now I know why she looks so hurt she's been fighting… that's horrible

He pulled us out of are cages and pushed us into really deep holes with over prideful mutts… that looks going to change her shortly. When the wolf charged I easily dodged it but he turned to fast and tore the whole front of my dress were my stomach was I then bit it. It then exploded and I was brought back to my cage followed by didmye who finished twenty minutes after me.

Her clothes were torn revealing way to must so I took off my Volturi cloak and torn it up.

Stop don't tear it up she screamed.

After I finish I put it on her and hooked it in the front with my burette. She started crying and thanked me.

Didmye listen if you bite the mutts it will make them explode and keep you with not so revealing clothes.

Jane's pov

Master Caius I saw her she was in a cage ripping up her Volturi cloak and gave it to another vampire then clipped up front with a burette, I think she was making the vampire clothes so this person she had to really care about.

I was in Paris in on the biggest forest they have their

Caius pov

Everyone meet in the castle five minutes.

_**Five minutes later **_

Everyone we are going to Paris tonight is the full moon so we have to be careful.

Isabella's pov

Nooo! me and didmye started to cry a hug each other I didn't want to fight her but bane was making me and her fight or we would both be killed the loser got killed so I would make sure she won.

When we went out into the arena I immediately attacked her trying to provoke her… I didn't work because she was not fighting back. Fight back I whispered. I was making her fight me since one of my powers was controlling people and she tackled me and her teeth bore at my neck. She had venom in the corner of her eyes but being vampire we couldn't cry so she wanted to cry that she won… he shoved us both back in the cage it was underground so we couldn't hear or see anything. Didmye started dry sobbing going I…I… I was trying to lose. I know I said but I couldn't let you.

In that same second I was ripped out of the cage I was prepared to die but I was kissed and hugged instead. I opened my eyes to see the Volturi smiling. I started to smile and look for Marcus when I found him I told him to stand by the entrance. I jumped down grabbed the still sobbing Didmye and…

Marcus pov

I had no clue what Isabella was doing, then all of a sudden she jumped back up holding a beautiful girl and my heart jumped with joy…Didmye…Didmye…Didmye I keep repeating that and she chuckled oh how I missed that. She jumped on me and Aro and Caius growled. I immediately pushed her behind me and got in my protective stance… brother is that didmye the both asked at the same time, the guard looked like they and the brothers could cry. They all must have really loved her. I started to hug and kiss and worship my darling.

Didmye pov

My Marcus was here I jumped on him and he peppered kisses all over my face.


End file.
